Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines
Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines is a Thomas and Friends fan fiction. Season 2 Hints There will be an RC that joins into the Final 10. About the Show Names of the Contestants: '(In Alphabetical order bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) ''Skarloey, '''Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Luke, Smudger How Challenges Work: 'Like in OC '(object craziness good show by the way) Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: 'There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion' How many Days: 22 Whats OC season 2 (it's amazing) The Contestants SkarloeyModel.png|Skarloey (WINNER) 1st Place RheneasModel.png|Rheneas (ELIMINATED) 7th Place SirHandelModel.png|Sir Handel (ELIMINATED) 6th Place PeterSamModel.png|Peter Sam (RUNNER UP) 2nd Place RustyModel.png|Rusty (ELIMINATED) 10th Place DuncanModel.png|Duncan (ELIMINATED) 3rd Place DukeModel.png|Duke (ELIMINATED) 8th Place BertramModel.png|Bertram (ELIMINATED) 11th Place MightyMacModel.jpg|Mighty Mac (ELIMINATED) 12th Place FearlessFreddieModel.png|Fearless Freddie (ELIMINATED) 4th Place LukeModel.png|Luke (ELIMINATED) 5th Place SmudgerModel.png|Smudger (ELIMINATED) 9th Place How many people saw this I DID How many people like my show I Do I Don't sorry Should I do a Season 2 of my show? Yes please Sure I guess Eh I don't care No sorry Defiantly not sorry Episode 1: Where's My Duncan? (Christmas Special) All the contestants arrive by a boat and and stand on a dock. The contestants are confused becasuse they cant find the host. Luke stands there in a awed face. No one can find the host 'Day 1' Luke: Umm where's the host? Skarloey: I don't know Rheneas: he has to be somewhere Duncan: why is it a he it could be a she Skarloey: true Smudger: SOMETIMES I FEEL IT'S YOU GUYS WHO ALWAYS RUIN SHOWS NOW ARE HOST HE OR SHE ISN'T HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bertram: well he or she has to be somewhere *an orb falls from the sky *an explosion happens *everyone dies Sir Topham Hatt: and thats the end of the book children Little Girl: but it can't be who one the show Skarloey: really were making it the Christmas special Sir Topham Hatt: yes duh oh hi my name is Sir Topham Hatt and i'm your host Mighty Mac: ok Sir Topham Hatt: now that your all here and hopefully the veiwers are not confused anymore you can all start talking because its the talking portion Duke: we don't have teams yet Sir Topham Hatt: oh really ok here are the teams Rusty: why do they get a extra person on there team Sir Topham Hatt: because there is a odd number of people so deal with it Duke: that's not fair Luke: life's not fare Smudger: ughhhhhhh Bertram: so whens the chalange Sir Topham Hatt: tomarrow so get some sleep Rheneas: awwwww That's the end of day 1 see you tomorrow 'Day 2' The Contestants all had a nice sleep. Except Bertram. He got annoyed by Luke's Snoring so he slept outside. Betram: *wakes up* Hello where am I *Sign hears rustling Bertram: Who's there? *A Shoppie comes out and says Bridie: Hello my name is Bridie and I'm here to porpose a challenge Bertram: I'm not the host you have to go ask Sir Topham Hatt Bridie: ok well where is he Bertram: back at the camp Bridie: can you take me there Bertram: I don't know where it is? Bridie: Aww *Bridie leaves to go back to the Party Store Back At The Camp Sir Topham Hatt: ok it's time for the challenge Smudger: So what's the challenge? Sir Topham Hatt: Your first challenge is to try to think of a way to get on YouTube. There are 12 Of you, and only 12 Computers. So four people from each team will participate in this challenge. The 4 Members Participating In This Challenge on Team The Peter Sam Lovers Are.... Sir Topham Hatt: The 4 Members Participating In This Challenge on Team Hatred Of Trains Are.... Sir Topham Hatt: The First Team With The Most Members That have Gone On YouTube Before The Time Runs Out Wins! And The Other Team Is Up For Elimination. 3.........2........1....... GO! Duke: This challenge seems easy. Turn it On..... Search The Internet For YouTube...... Done! Luke: AW!!! I am having troubles! Duncan: Luke, how are you doing so far? Luke: I don't know? Duncan: Let Me Help You! Turn it On..... Search The Internet For YouTube...... Done! Skarloey: I'M DONE TOO! Duncan: Wow! Speaking of which, I'm done too! Sir Handel: I'm Done Too! Sir Topham Hatt: Well, that had gone pretty quickly. So, Team Hatred of Trains Wins! So that means one member of Team The Peter Sam Lovers Is Going Home tommorrow! Good Night! That's the end of day 2 see you tomorrow 'Day 3' In Team 2's Cabin Skarloey: Aren't you so happy we won, I mean, we got upper class! Peter Sam: I know we are like the BEST TEAM EVER! Skarloey: I think we should be planning for the challenge tomorrow. Who knows, we can probably lose this time. :( Peter Sam: Don't say that Skarloey. Let's just savor the moment and have fun. But I think some of us should make some alliances. Skarloey: Not a bad idea! Nice one. :) Anyway, I wonder what loser class Is doing in their cabin right now. In Team 1's Cabin Mighty: Too bad we have to stay in here since we lost. We also think we'll possibly be eliminated since we have (Mac) two faces! Duke: Don't worry Mighty Mac. Most of us didn't do the challenge and I think you will be the first one safe. Mighty & Mac: Thanks Duke. :) Back In Team 2's Cabin Skarloey: Yeah. But anyway, let's enjoy the moment like you said Peter Sam. Peter Sam: Anyway, who's up for pizza? All: ME!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: *saying on a mega phone* WILL TEAM THE PETER SAM LOVERS COME TO THE ELIMANTION AREA Fearless Freddie: Already!!! Mighty Mac: awwwwwwww At The Elimination Sir Topham Hatt: welcome loosers Rusty: Do you have to call us that *Rusty turns around and accedently punches Mighty Mac Rusty: sorry Mighty Mac: YOU MIDLANDER THING I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU GET ELLIMANTED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rusty: oh awwww *starts to cry* Sir Topham Hatt: ok so no when its your turn to vote go into the voting chamber so Mighty Mac Mighty & Mac: grate *everyone votes Sir Topham Hatt: ok since i'm evil i'm going to show who voted who Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: So Mighty Mac is eliminated with 3 Votes Mighty & Mac: WHAT!!! WE'RE ELIMINATED!!!! WE THOUGHT PEOPLE LIKED US!!! Sir Topham Hatt: time to go to the Box of Despair or B,O,D for short Rusty: Ha BOD I get it Sir Topham Hatt: no pune intended *STH flings Mighty Mac to the BOD Mighty Mac: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: till next episode now go to bed you idiots its 12 oclock at night jeez stay up late why don't you That's the end of day 3 see you tomorrow Episode 2: The Revenge of Smudger (Final 11) Last time on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines all 12 contestants arrived at the empty no island with no host. They were all confused. Then a orb falls from the sky and kills all off them. Then you realized it was a story and that it was the Christmas Special. So then you see all of them back on the island. Where they soon find out Sir Topham Hatt is there host.They talked for there talking portion. They to sleep. Bertram wakes up and randomly sleeps outside and finds a Shoppie named Bridie. They talked. The challenge was to get on youtube and Team Hatred Of Trains won, putting Team The Peter Sam Lovers up for elimination. And Mighty Mac was eliminated. And he gets sent to the Box Of Despair or BOD for short no pun intended. What will happen now find out here on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines. 'Day 4' Everyone: ZZZZZZZZ...... (8:00 AM) Alarm Clock: *Slow Rise Tune Plays* Smudger: *yawn* Rise and Shine Everyone! Everyone: *yawn* Smudger: I think I should start making an alliance. *Sumdger Walks over to Rheneas Smudger: Hey, Rheneas! Rheneas: Hey Smudger! What's Up? Smudger: Rheneas, want to form an alliance? Rheneas: Sorry Smudger, But I'm already in a alliance with Rusty. Say, want to join? Smudger: Yes! Rheneas: REALLY? THANKS! Smudger: No Problem! Smudger: I should start thinking about going to bed. It's 12:00 PM. I should start preparing for the challenge tomorrow. Goodnight! That's the end of Day 4 see you tomorrow 'Day 5' Sir Topham Hatt: *On Megaphone* CONTESTANTS! AFTER A DAY COME WITH ME SO YOU CAN GET READY FOR THE CHALLENGE! Rheneas: About time! Smudger: ughhhhhhhhh! Sir Topham Hatt: This next challenge is to climb the rock wall. The team with the most members who had climbed it wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Any more questions? Rusty: I don't think so! Sir Topham Hatt: THEN BEGIN! Fearless Freddie: Does anyone want to see my Megaphone/Bullhorn Crossover? Duke: NO ONE CARES FEARLESS FREDDIE!!!! >:V Fearless Freddie: That's my..... WAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: Since I'm nice, I'll show the results. Everyone: HEY!!!! >:> Sir Topham Hatt: So that means Team The Peter Sam Lovers Win! Rheneas: Yeah! *High-fives Rusty* Sir Topham Hatt: So Team Hatred of Trains you will be sending someone to the BOD Peter Sam: THANKS A LOT BERTRAM! Sir Topham Hatt: good night people That's the end of day 5 see you tomorrow 'Day 6' Sir Topham Hatt: It's time for the elimination! Betram: I should be on the Is- Duncan: SHUT UP!!!!!! At The Elimination Area Sir Topham Hatt: ok so ummmmmm when it's your turn go to the voting chamber so Sir Handel you can go first Sir Handel: ok *everyone votes Sir Topham Hatt: ok so since im a horrible mean host im going to show the votes Everyone: what!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: yep here they are Bertram: WHAT!!!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: yep 3 to 2 Luke: wait Peter Sam why did you vote me Peter Sam: you did cost the challenge Bertram: I hate you ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: Sayonara, Bertram *STH flings Bertram to the BOD Bertram: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: we'll goodnight guys you have to be prepared for the challenge in 2 days That's the end of day 6 see you tomorrow Episode 3: Are You Smarter Than An Engine? (Final 10) Last time on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines Smudger wakes up and makes an alliance with Rheneas. He said no. Then he asked if Smudger could be in it. He said yes. The Challenge was to climb the rock wall and Team The Peter Sam Lovers Won, putting Team Hatred of Trains Up for elimination. And Betram was eliminated. What will happen now find out here on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines. 'Day 7' In Team 2's Cabin Everyone: ZZZZZZZZ...... (8:00 AM) Alarm Clock: *Slow Rise Tune Plays* Duncan: *yawn* Rise and Shine Everyone! Everyone: *yawn* Duncan: I think I should play catch with somebody. But who? Duncan: I know! Sir Handel! (Duncan walks over to Sir Handel) Duncan: Hey Sir Handel! Do you want to play catch? Sir Handel: Sure. Duncan: Okay! (2:00 PM) Sir Handel: Okay. I gotta see what Sir Topham Hatt is doing. Duncan: Okay! (later) Sir Handel: what is the challenge Sir Topham Hatt: why would I say you must wait till tomorrow Sir Handel: fine Sir Topham Hatt: now go to sleep Sir Handel: it's only 2:00 in the afternoon Sir Topham Hatt: I said sleep Sir Handel: ok That's the end of day 7 see you tomorrow 'Day 8' Sir Topha Hatt: *On Megaphone* CONTESTANTS! AFTER TWO DAYS COME WITH ME SO YOU CAN GET READY FOR THE CHALLENGE! Sir Handel: Finally! Duncan: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Sir Topham Hatt: Okay. The next challenge is to take a test with 20 questions. The team with the highest total correct wins! And the other is up for elimination. Ready? GO! (2 hours later) Sir Topham Hatt: Okay since I'm a mean person I'm gonna show the results Everybody: Wat. Sir Topham Hatt: Team Hatred of Trains Win! So Team The Peter Sam Lovers you will be sending someone to the BOD. Rusty: Thanks a lot, Smudgey! Smudger: *Slap* IT'S SMUDGER!!!!! That's the end of day 8 see you tomorrow 'Day 9' Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! ''At T'he Elimination'' Sir Topham Hatt: ok Team The Peter Sam Lovers or I should say Team The Peter Sam Haters Duke: awww were haters Sir Topham Hatt: yes yes you are Fearless Freddie: I wonder who's being eliminated *Fearless Freddie looks at Rheneas Sir Topham Hatt: we'll find out so um you know the drill vote oh and Smudger can vote first Smudger: ok *looks sad* *everyone votes Sir Topham Hatt: ok since I'm mean I'm showing the votes Fearless Freddie: so surprising *saying sarcasticly* Rusty: what I'm elimanted Duke: Rheneas how could you Rheneas: hey she did cost the challenge Rusty: Fearless Freddie you to Fearless Freddie: really you did not catch my i'm voting for you signs Sir Topham Hatt: sorry Rusty you have been elimanted Rusty: ughh *Sir Topham Hatt flings Rusty to the BOD Rusty: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Bucket: well till tomarrow now go to bed Thats the end of day 9 see you tomorrow Episode 4: Sweet Tooth (Final 9) Last time on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines Duncan wakes up and plays catch with Sir Handel. The Challenge was a Test with 20 Questions. Team Hatred of Trains Won, Putting Team The Peter Sam Lovers up for elimination. And Rusty was eliminated. What will happen now find out here on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines. 'Day 10' (in Team 2 Area) Peter Sam: omg I can't sleep because we have a cabin Duncan: ya like the ground is really hard Peter Sam: and I miss Tallylyn, Dolgoch, Midlander and even Sir Haydn Duncan: why Sir Hadyn she messed everything on Tallylyn Railway Peter Sam: ya well Duncan: and Dolgoch was not even in the allience technecly Peter Sam: well umm Sir Handel: will you to be quiet Skarloey: ya I'm kind of tired Peter Sam: ok fine Sir Handel: thank you (in the morning) Smudger: Fearless Freddie how could you vote Rusty Fearless Freddie: what Smudger: she was in are allience Rheneas: hey guys where is Rusty Smudger: oh Rheneas ya umm Rusty was uhh you see umm ya uhh you uhh umm Fearless Freddie: she was eliminated Rheneas: *faints* Fearless Freddie: oh umm ok well lets go Smudger Sumdger: what are you doing Fearless Freddie: well we are a allience Smudger: not anymore you evil thingy Fearless Freddie: Thingy Rheneas: *wakes up* he was ELIMINATED!!!! Fearless Freddie: umm ya at the Mess-Hall Duke: umm hmm hey Skarloey Skarloey: me your talking to me Duke: ya Skarloey: yay :D finally Duke: umm so like be an allience with me Skarloey: sure ya why not Duke: ok good Duke: who do we vote if we loose Skarloey: umm hmm uhhh maybe umm hmm how about Smudger or Fearless Freddie Duke: I say Smudger Skarloey: ok ya Smudger at the Beach Rheneas: oh hey Sir Handel *saying sadly* Sir Handel: whats wrong Rheneas: Rusty*sniffs* got*sniffs* ELIMINATED!!!!! Sir Handel: oh umm ok Rheneas: ok all you can say is ok Sir Handel: uhh i'm sorry *Rheneas slaps Sir Handel and walks away Thats the end of day 10 see you tomarrow 'Day 11' Peter Sam: when's the challenge Sir Topham Hatt: Right Now. This challenge is to Make a cake. The three judges are going to be Me, Mr. Conductor and Diesel. These are the ingredients: #Blueberries #Boogers #Cyanide #Flour #Rice #Strawberries #Sugar #Yeast Sir Topham Hatt: The first team with the best cakes win! And the other will be up for elimination. BEGIN! (Many Months Later) Sir Topham Hatt: Since I'm a feeble host I'm gonna show the results All: WHAT?! Sir Topham Hatt: Team Hartred of Trains Win Again! Duncan: YES!!!!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: So Team The Peter Sam Lovers you will be sending someone to the BOD again! Duke: WHY?!?!?!?!?!? Sir Topham Hatt: so go to sleep That's the end of day 11 see you tomarrow 'Day 12' Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! At The Elimination Sir Topham Hatt: ok guys you lost so time for one of you to be eliminated Rheneas: I know we failed Sir Topham Hatt: yes, yes you did Duke: so do we vote Sir Topham Hatt: yes *everyone votes Sir Topham Hatt: ok so im a menie you likes to make you guys feel bad I'll show the votes Fearless Freddie: ok Smudger: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: Smudgey, It's time to say "Goodbye!" Smudger: ITS......... *STH flings Smudger to the BOD Smudger: SMMMMUDGEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: goodnight T'hats the end of day 12 see you tommarow In The BOD Day 1 (In The BOD) Smudger: ugh i really hate all those people Rusty: I know right but rheneas is still awesome Bertram: I should still be in the game Mighty Mac: everyone hates you Bertram: no they all hate YOU!! Mighty Mac: oh really *Mighty Mac grabs a watermelon Melon: umm hi Mighty Mac: ok time to burn it *Mighty Mac sets melon on fire Melon: AHHHHH!!!! OMG OMG I'M ON FIRE Mighty Mac: hahahaha Bertram: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh *dies Rusty: I'll recover her *recovers Bertram Bertram: i'm back (end of day 1) Episode 5: Bridge Crossing (Final 8) Last time on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines the final 8 talked an stuff. Duke and Skarloey decided to be an alliance. Smudger does understand why Fearless Freddie is made at her it's probably because she voted for Rusty. The Challenge was to make a cake and Team Hatred of Trains Won Again, and Smudger was eliminated. What will become of Her? What will the challenge be? And will the alliance survive? Find out now on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines. 'Day 13' (In Team 1's Cabin) Duke: hmm since we lost i think i should go to the mess-hall, I think I need ice cream (At The Mess-Hall) Duke: There's the ice cream dispenser! (Pushes button) (Machine fills with ice cream) Duke: MMMMMMMMM! (Later When Duke Finishes His Ice Cream) Duke: Gulp! Ahhh! i'm too full! i'm gonna go to the beach (At The Beach) Duke: Hey Rheneas, what's up? Rheneas: I'm Bored. Duke: Bored eh? Well i have something for you! Rheneas: What? Duke: It's a picture of you as a Baby! Rheneas: Wow! Thanks Duke! Duke: My pleasure. Now i have to go to sleep. it's almost 12 pm. Rheneas: Good night Duke! Duke: Good night Rheneas! That's the end of day 13 see you tommarow 'Day 14' Sir Topham Hatt: * on his megaphone* RISE AND SHINE CONTESTANTS CAUSE ITS TIME FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE!!!!!!! Duke: I feel terrible Rheneas: Yea you don't look that good either Sir Topham Hatt: The next challenge is to cross a bridge. The team that had more people that crossed the bridge wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Ready? GO! (Later) Sir Topham Hatt: Since I'm a pessimistic host i'm gonna show the results Duke: You don't mean---- Sir Topham Hatt: Team Hatred of Trains Win! Duncan: Yeah! Sir Topham Hatt: So Team The Peter Sam Lovers You will be sending someone to the BOD Again! Duke: COME ONNNNN!!!!! That's the end of day 14 see you tommarow 'Day 15' Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! At The Elimination Sir Topham Hatt: Hello Losers you're up for elimination again so it's time to see which one of you will be eliminated Sir Topham Hatt: So, go vote *Everyone votes Sir Topham Hatt: ok since i'm nutty i'll show who voted who Everyone: What. Duke: WHAT I'M ELIMINATED Everyone: Yes!!!! Duke: What were those people thinking? Don't they understand I have some friends? Everyone: No! Sir Topham Hatt: Duke, you have been eliminated. *STH flings Duke to the BOD Duke: Ahhhhhhhh Sir Topham Hatt: Before you guys go to sleep, I would like to tell you something. All: What? Sir Topham Hatt: We have just reached the next stage in the battle to win 1,000,000 dollars. All: Yay! Sir Topham Hatt: BUT!!! The merge will be tomorrow, so no more teams!!! All: Yay! Rheneas: So, who will be up for elimination? Sir Topham Hatt: The losing 3 will be up for elimination. Sir Topham Hatt Good Night everyone you have to be prepared for the challenge in 2 days That's the end of day 15 see you tommarow In The BOD Day 2 Duke: I can't beleive my friend/alliance member would eliminate me *stars to tear up Rusty: It's okay I feel your pain Bertram: Shut up babys seriously Mighty Mac: yea Rusty: be quiet she's crushed give her som sympathy Smudger: It dosn't matter your eliminated Rusty: Well there's always Season 2 Duke: I guess Bertram: lIke that baby will get in next season Rusty: You *dumps lava on Bertram* Bertram: Ahhhhh *dies* Mighty Mac: Do you want to recover her Rusty: No!!! Duke: Ugh I'm nice so I'll recover her *recovers Bertram* Bertram: Thank you,*whispers* baby Rusty: OMQ!!! (end of day 2) Episode 6: Power of Three (Final 7) Last time on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines: Duke was hungry so he went to the mess hall for ice cream. When he finished eating, Duke went over to Rheneas. He was bored so Duke found him a picture. He liked it. The challenge was to cross a bridge. And Duke was eliminated. What will happen now? Find out now on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines! 'Day 16' (At Team 2's Cabin) Peter Sam: Hmmm since we won i think i should go to the mess-hall (At The Mess-Hall) Peter Sam: Hello Sir Handel Sir Handel: hello Peter Sam Peter Sam: Sir Handel, wanna form an alliance? Sir Handel: sure why not Peter Sam: Great! I have an alliance (At The Beach) Fearless Freddie: hey Dolgoch Rheneas: *slap* THE NAME'S RHENEAS! Fearless Freddie: okay what do you think the next challenge is Rheneas: It should be Hide 'N' Seek! Fearless Freddie: good one! Skarloey: Way to crape some diemi! Rheneas: NO ONE CARES SKARLOEY!!! Skarloey: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! That's the end of Day 16 see you tomorrow '' 'Day 17' Sir Topham Hatt: * on his megaphone* RISE AND SHINE CONTESTANTS CAUSE ITS TIME FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!!!! Fearless Freddie: About Time! Rheneas: No Sir Topham Hatt: Finally! No more teams! So, here are the new contestants: #Fearless Freddie #Rheneas #Peter Sam #Duncan #Sir Handel #Skarloey #Luke Sir Topham Hatt: Your next challenge is to cross the three islands. The contestants that have finished in the top 4 win! And the others will be up for elimination. 3...............2................1.................GO!!!! (So much later that the narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one) Sir Topham Hatt: Okay since i'm optimisstic i'm gonna show the results All: Nice!!!! Top 4: #Skarloey #Sir Handel #Fearless Freddie #Luke UFE: #Peter Sam #Duncan #Rheneas Skarloey: Phwew! Sir Topham Hatt: That means Peter Sam, Duncan, and Rheneas are up for elimination tomorrow! Good night! ''That's the end of Day 17 see you tomorrow '' 'Day 18' Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! ''At The Elimination Sir Topham Hatt: Hello Losers you're up for elimination so it's time to see which one of you will be eliminated Sir Topham Hatt: So, go vote *Everyone votes Sir Topham Hatt: ok since i'm tired i'll show who voted who Everyone: WHAT? >:3 Rheneas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Peter Sam: yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyes! Sir Topham Hatt: Rheneas, See You Later! *STH Flings Rheneas to the BOD Rheneas: Noooooooooo!!!!! Sir Topham Hatt: Goodnight you have to be prepared for the challenge in 1 day That's the end of Day 18 see you tomorrow In The BOD Day 3 (In The BOD) Rheneas: UGH!!!! I hate all those people. Rusty: yea Mighty Mac: I hope i can get out of this box, or, as they call it, the Box of Despair. Bertram: I feel your pain Mighty Mac. Duke: Hey guys! It's the final 6! All: Yea we know! Duke: But it's almost the finale! (End of Day 3) Episode 7: Puzzling Mysteries (Final 6) Last time, on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines: The final 6 talked and stuff. Peter Sam & Sir Handel decided to be in an alliance. Rheneas thinks the next challenge should be Hide n Seek. That was wrong. The next challenge was to cross three islands. And Rheneas was voted out with 2 votes against him, probably because of him being mean to the other contestants. What will happen now? Find out now on Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines! 'Day 19' Sir Handel: Hey Sir Topham Hatt Sir Topham Hatt: What Sir Handel: What type of elimination is going to be the day after the challenge? Sir Topham Hatt: The next 2 episodes will be a Double Elimination, just to make things a little bit quicker. Sir Handel: WHAT?!!?!?! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! That's the end of Day 19 see you tomorrow 'Day 20' Sir Topham Hatt: *On Megaphone* RISE AND SHINE CONTESTANTS CAUSE ITS TIME FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE!!!!!!!! Sir Handel: Finally! Skarloey: Yea Sir Topham Hatt: For your next challenge, you will put together a puzzle. The first 3 people who had finished the puzzle wins! And the others are up for elimination. BEGIN!!!!! (2 hours later) Sir Topham Hatt: Okay since i'm starving i will show the results Everyone: *Gulp* Sir Topham Hatt: So Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Luke are up for elimination tomorrow! Goodnight! That's the end of Day 20 see you tomorrow 'Day 21' Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! At The Elimination Sir Topham Hatt: Hello Losers you're up for elimination so it's time to see which one of you will be eliminated Sir Topham Hatt: So, go vote, and remember, double elimination, so vote for 2 people. *Everyone votes Sir Topham Hatt: ok since i'm lazy i'll show who voted who Everyone: WHAT? >:3 Sir Handel, and Luke; WHAT!!! WERE ELIMINATED Sir Topham Hatt: Sir Handel, Luke, it's time to go to the BOD *STH Flings Sir Handel and Luke to the BOD Sir Handel and Luke: Ahhhh!!! Sir Handel (6th) and Luke (5th): Were caught as threats after winning immunity so many times Sir Topham Hatt: So good night, and, 1 elimination left until the finale! That's the end of Day 21 see you tomorrow Episode 8: The Tile Divide (Final 4) Last time, Sir Handel asked what type of elimination it was. He said a double eliminations, this will hopefully go on for the next episode! What will happen next? Found out! 'Day 22' Sir Topham Hatt: There is no challenge today, let's see who's eliminated: #Fearless Freddie #Duncan *STH flings Fearless Freddie and Duncan to the BOD All (except final 2): Ahhhh! Fearless Freddie (4th) and Duncan (3rd): Background characters. Sir Topham Hatt: Peter Sam and Skarloey! You guys are in the final 2! Who will win this season? Find out in the finale of Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines! Episode 9: A Dominant Performance (Final 2) Sir Topham Hatt: Now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The finale of Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines! So, all of the eliminated contestants will vote on who will win this show! Everyone, vote... now! Sir Topham Hatt: All are tied, so we must settle this with a tiebreaker! The tiebreaker challenge is to eat the most cakes that you can! Whoever finished first wil win Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines! Ready? Go! (5 Hours Later) Sir Topham Hatt: Okay since I like to yodel I'll show the results Sir Topham Hatt: SKARLOEY WINS BATTLE OF THE NARROW GAUGE ENGINES!!!! Skarloey: Thank you so very much! Sir Topham Hatt: Well, that does it for this season of Battle of the Narrow Gauge Engines! See you in Season 2, Battle of the Skarloey Railway! Credits Directed by TYLER SCOTT Written by TYLER SCOTT Storyboarding by TYLER SCOTT Concept Art REVEREND W AWDRY TYLER SCOTT Character Voices Ross Badgarisian Jr. Susanne Blasklee Jeffrey Garcia Debi Derryberry Tom Hanks Huell Howser Cindy Robinson Tara Strong Wally Wingert Edited by CEDRICBLOCKS Sound Effects Editor CEDRICBLOCK Character Animators ROBERT ELLIS REVEREND W AWDRY TYLER SCOTT Image Handling ROBERT ELLIS CEDRICBLOCKS REVEREND W AWDRY TYLER SCOTT Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Audio Engineering CEDRICBLOCKS Content Consultant BRITT ALLCROFT Special Thanks DAN ANDERSON ERIC BANGEMAN DINA CLOAD GAIL FREEMAN ED HECHT MARY HECHT KURT HEINECKE JUDY HEINECKE JACK LONDON BOB MAY SCOTTIE MAY PHIL MOY MIKE SAGE CHRISTINE SIGMAN JIM VOGLER Category:Fan Fiction Pages